Maybe this time
by LoveIsAlwaysLouder
Summary: when the annocment was sperad across the arena they dropped whatever was in their hands and ran to the other, wrapped in their arms, they were safe a team, they didnt have to pretend. Clato during and before the games


**Disclaimer: all rights go to rightful people**

**Ok so I've never written an Clato story before… but I was walking my dogs in the park yesterday and I sat down on a swing and was listening to my iPod thinking deeply about the meaning in life… like I always do :P and Eye's open by Taylor swift came on and for some reason It just made me think of them…. Don't judge me. Alright here we go than**

Maybe this time

Every story has a beginning, somewhere to start, and unfortunately ever story must come to an end. The beginning of their story was simple enough, for they were nothing more than children. How easy it seemed back then, when this whole big world was out there waiting for them. District 2 had seemed liked like a paradise, the streets filled with smiles, as if no one had a care in the world. Every year as they gathered in the town square and watched 2 names being pulled from a great glass ball only to be replaced with two others only moments later, it was something to look forward to, and when they lay their heads down at night they dreamed of climbing onto the great stage, and heading up to the shiny city that they saw on their television screens every night. The true reality of what was waiting for them in the confides of those great arena weren't real to them yet. All they saw was a shiny hero who would return home to their district, oblivious to the idea that 23 people were never going home. At the age of 5 parents could submit their children to an academy. A large building set on the out spurts of their districts, that peace keeping continently ignored. The instructors wined out the weaker children, by the time they turned 10 less than half of them were left. They were only 7 when they met; it was early may and the weather was finally allowing for outdoor training. From the second they met they had been inseparable. It wasn't exactly a normal friendship, sure they trained together, ate together, spend almost every minute of the day together, yet they barely spoke, yes they exchanged words, but serious conversation... they were only 7…. Yet the day did come, when everything changed. It was a common occurrence, they would gather in groups and pretend, it was something they grew out of as they got older, but then it was everyone's favorite part of the day. 24 of the children would gather in groups and "play" the hunger games. No real weapons were allowed of course, they would rough house with the others and stab them with their invisible weapons, and they went down dramatically, and someone would fake a cannon noise in the background. They had been friends for a few months the first time they were in the first "Hunger Games" group together, they ran though the small forest that surrounded their institute. After a few hours there were only four or so "tribute" left "alive", They arrived in the clearing at the far side of the center, after a few minutes they had "killed" off the other two tributes, and only the two of them were left, They approached each other, circling around. The other dead "tributes" lay on the ground around them, their heads slightly raised watching them, waiting to see who would imager victorious. It was several minutes of just circling the other, their faces emotionless just staring into the others young face. After what seemed like hours of simply circling the other, Cato spoke out. His voice barley audible.

"Maybe there are two winners." He looked down at his feet, almost ashamed of the weakness he was showing; he knew that if his older brother could see him now he would live to see the morning. When he finally looked up she was staring at him, biting the inside corner of her lip, a slight smirk escaped her lips and she nodded.

After that their relationship changed completely. They still spent every minute of the day together, yet there wasn't a thought that passed though their minds they didn't share with the other. As they grew and the reality of the games became more and more real, they tried to pretend. Pretend that there wasn't a 1/24 chance of living past 18. They dreaded being chosen to volunteer in the same year, for they knew that once the games rolled around there would be no more pretending. Only one could win, there was no other option.

Every year once you turn 12 you're entered in the running to be the districts next volunteer. You were put through texts and courses until only one advanced and be the district volunteer for the year. Most years it was a pair of 18 year olds who provable and were sent to the games, His own brother had been sent to the games the year Cato became eligible for the reaping , and after a close shave with the tribute for 8 became the victor of the 70th Hunger games. His brother's victor put even more pressure on him to win. So when he turned 16 he was determined to go to the games. He was thrilled when he was selected, that was until he learned who else was selected. Clove. No pretend, no two winners, no matter what happened, only one could win, one would die, if not both, but there was no way for both of them could win. It was the day before the reaping, Clove sat alone on the hill that looking down at the town where the stage was already being constructed. The grass still wet from that mornings rainfall. He approached from behind plopping down side her. They both just sat there staring forward, until she spoke.

" only one wins" she whispered. He looked down at his knees.

"I know." The silence started to eat away at them, picturing a moment that vary well may come, when they had to pick which one of them lived… and which died. She looked up at his face, before whispering.

" we could pretend." He looked away from his knees and at her face.

" just for a little while." She continued. He looked back down at his knees before nodding. They sat there a little while longer, before her head fell slightly against his shoulder, and ever so slowly he let his hand slip into hers.

Before they knew it they were in the games, trying desperately not to think about the moment when the careers would have to break apart, when they all turned on each other, and he had to make the choice, protect himself.. or protect her.

As the games went on she began to see the change in him. Say how ever so slowly the games were tearing off pieces of his sanity. Watched as his anger took the best of him, yet underneath all of that she still saw boy she grew up with, the one who she shared all her secrets with.

The whole time they had been in the games they had never shown any emotion for the other. They had looked out for the other, yet you could never tell there was any type of connection. Never known that they had even met the other before the reaping. Then suddenly when the announcement was spread across the arena. They dropped the items in their hands running toward the other, suddenly they were in the other's arms, no matter how many times they had pretended, or fantailed or imagined, never had they thought that it would come true. Suddenly it was reality; they could both make it out. They could both live, both survive. The air around them felt different, they no longer had the fear to win; now they had nothing to lose. For the only thing they needed was the other. They felt safe.

Suddenly the safety was shattered. Never had they thought about the danger of losing the other, not after it was handed to them on a silver platter that they could stay alive, yet when Cato heard his name Screamed from the cornucopia he took off as fast as he could. She would be fine, she wouldn't die she couldn't. They were a team, just like they always had been, no more pretend, they were going to win together. So when he reached her lifeless figure something inside him snapped. He fell to his knee's beside her. The cannon hadn't fired yet, she was still there. Still with him.

"stay' he begged.

" don't leave me!" he half yelled, his voice hoarse from the tears that formed in his eyes and the back of his throat.

" Ill fix it!" he begged, than his voice became soft, letting out one final plee.

"stay" the cannon fired, and he was all alone.

The rest of the games were a blur, nothing more than passing time, his head swimming with teams of thoughts, confused notions, voices screaming at him to win, win, win, nothing else mattered, he was numb, but the pain still tore into him, alone.. all alone. What was the good in winning now, for the honor? What good was that now?

He fought his final battle purely on instinct, not caring in the outcome, letting his mind fully slip away and the monster that had been formed inside him by the creators of this living hell come to the surface, for all they wanted was a good show.

They tore into him, working so that his death was slow and painful, yet the pain was slightly numbed. All he had to do was keep his eyes locked on the dark haired mutt with the shiny number 2 around its neck, it was as if she was there, and when the arrow came in contact his head the last thing he saw was her dark haunting eyes.


End file.
